To Chase My Dreams The Only Way I Know How
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Akko knew that Omegas couldn't go pursue magic nor could they really strive for more than a basic education and a lifelong role as a mother hen; she knew this yet longed for more. OmegaVerse. *It will end up differing quite a bit from canonverse the further in the story it gets.*
1. Chapter 1

Her fingers trembled as she stared at the two little boxes before her.

She stared down at the boxes clearly marked 'Beta' and 'Alpha.'

Her answers on these could affect things yet she still wrote down Beta.

'Are there health concerns related to your class and if so how much?'

Akko's fingers selected 'very little' on the health concerns box list.

'Is there a strong history of magic in your family?'  
'No.' Akko wrote out honestly.

She stared down at the neat little paper just begging for her to sign her full name; she took a deep breath and took that leap.

Akko knew that she might not be accepted, but she longed to take this leap if only for her to finally be able to follow her dreams rather than the picture painted out for her at school.

* * *

When the acceptance letter came, she nearly jumped up and down in joy; this was exactly what she wanted.

Akko knew however that she needed to pick up some scent suppressants and probably some heat suppressants if they'd sell them to her.

She stared at the letter and understood the challenges that she'd have to face at her dream school despite her 'class.'

Akko had been born an Omega, and she could see why, but she hated the role that she'd been cast into.

She smiled though at the letter and could easily see the joys of being like Shiny Chariot.

Akko knew that her parents weren't going to be happy about her lie and would worry about whether her heats came too soon or whether the suppressants that she could hopefully get ahold of would work.

She would just have to shake those fears off and encourage her parents to believe in her dream now that it was in reach like she always did.

* * *

The pharmacy near her home was nice enough even though she'd bought a heavy, shopping basket; they didn't question why the Omega before them was buying them.

Akko worried her lip afterward though and wondered if they'd truly work; she'd bought them three weeks before classes would start, so that she could definitely get used to taking them and so that she shouldn't smell at all like an Omega when she arrived at her new school.

She hoped that the heat suppressants would work on her as her next heat was in a week, and she definitely needed to know before she left.

Her fingers ached as she opened up two pill containers when she got home and picked up two little pills marked scent suppressants and one marked heat suppressant.

She shook slightly as she took them, knowing though that they may take more than just a day to set in.

Akko stared at the bottles before her and hoped for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

The first of taking them went by well enough until it hit the first day of her heat.

Akko found herself curled around the toilet, puking what little remained in her, though the side effects of a heat weren't there.

She wasn't delirious or trying to seek out an Alpha, and she definitely was not still in bed though she felt rather cold and felt the nausea work its way through her system.

Instead of heading downstairs for breakfast, she was glued to her spot by the toilet much to her parents' chagrin as they did not like the idea of their daughter having some sort of allergic reaction to her heat suppressants; strangely enough, she'd been fine taking them until today.

She stared miserably at the toilet and while thankful, her heats didn't start up, wished that she wasn't sitting in the bathroom, sick out of her mind.

It was the only kind of heat suppressant that she could get near where she lived, as small as it was.

She sighed and watched the area that she'd grown accustomed to this morning; she wobbly stood up to clean up the mess and hopefully get something in her.

Akko refused to back down and tried to smile as she headed downstairs bottle in hand since she needed to take them for tomorrow anyway.

Her parents looked more than unhappy when she entered the room as if they were absolutely against her decision to take the suppressants and her decision to keep taking them.

"I'll be fine." She murmured, biting back the nervous pull of her stomach that now swished about internally from more than nausea.

"Are you sure?" Akko wasn't really a fool and knew her mother well, so she definitely did catch the worry in her angry tone.

"Yeah, do we have Ginger ale or something to calm the nausea down?" Akko shifted slightly, feeling more than a little awkward, but determined nonetheless to carry on.

Her mother sighed but headed over to the fridge and opened it up for her, and so Akko spent the early afternoon, gingerly sipping at the drink and holding saltine crackers within her hands as if they were a lifeline as she took her pills, hoping that tomorrow would be better.

* * *

Thankfully, she woke up the next morning not feeling nauseous at all as she prepared for the day as if her heats had never happened before.

She wondered though if people would tell my sniffing her not quite there scent that she couldn't be a Beta; she didn't smell like one though she'd often heard that their scents were rather small and that most people had to really focus to catch them.

Akko wasn't really sure how that went since her mother was an Omega and her father, an Alpha, while her classes had been switched to Omega only classes after she'd had her first heat.

She figured that she'd know soon enough but still felt the nervous tug at her heartstrings as she prepared for the day and was definitely glad that she wasn't sick or experiencing any signs of heat.

Akko smiled as she pulled her hair back the way she preferred and eagerly counted down the days until she could get to Luna Nova Academy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Akko, don't forget the crackers or anything, alright?" Her mother's eyes were filled to the brim with worry as she handed her daughter her bag and tried to ease away her worry that something would go wrong, and that they'd have a mess that they'd have to clean up.

Akko smiled, "I'll be fine, Mom. I didn't forget them." She held the straps of her bag nervously and wondered if something would go wrong on her first day though she tried to shove those thoughts away.

She waved goodbye to her mom and boarded the train with the hopes of a short trip and working medication since this would be her first day testing in public how her scent suppressants worked.

Akko felt the excitement bubble up within her at the thought of being a witch, rising above through the skies like Shiny Chariot; her nerves though seemed to marry her excitement with the way they bounced her leg, up and down, up and down.

She could barely keep herself from panicking and searching like a crazy woman through her bag for her suppressants to count the many bottles and just know that they were all there.

* * *

She smelled sickly sweet like a poison that one should know better than to touch.  
Oh.  
Akko had never smelled anything before that came nearly as close to this smell; she had no other experiences to base this off of, but she was pretty sure that the girl beside her was an Alpha.

The scent had Akko's knees quivering slightly and her head spinning; was her last heat too close to this day?

It had been a couple weeks ago, and her suppressants while irritating her system kept it away unless her heat was arriving late by some unknown side effect.

She trembled; it had been a while since she'd ran into an Alpha her age.

Akko had been too young then to have her first heat let alone consider herself all that attracted to an Alpha like this.

She hoped that her scent wasn't clearly interested as if it was this girl would be even colder to her despite everything; she wondered briefly if her hair was as soft as it looked. Was it like lace to run your fingers through or did it somehow convey the attractive level of danger that this other girl gave off?  
Akko trembled and brushed her fingers through her hair before realizing that she needed to take a deep breath, 'not through your nose, your mouth.'

The young hopefully soon to be witch never knew that one Alpha could get her worked up like this despite her heat not being close enough to matter.

It felt like a shot of electricity through her veins as she managed to walk by her side and not stumble behind; there was something nearly magnetic about an Alpha that could so easily keep her away being by her side.

Akko tried to swallow, but her mouth was too dry.

Darn it! She wasn't supposed to be attracted to any of her future classmates, let alone the one that kept trying to push her away.


	4. Chapter 4

Akko Kagari knew despite her best attempts and the other girl's magic that she'd fall behind a lot though her head still spun as if the scent was much too powerful for an Omega like her.

Would her other classmates send her skin abuzz like this girl obviously did or would they be a soft purr compared to this far too perfect and yet not perfect at all moment?  
Akko had never considered herself one to search for a mate or find love here; she used to entertain thoughts of some wizard sweeping her off of her feet who was kind and sensitive despite his Alpha nature just like her father.

She'd always figured that an Alpha male would send her pulse racing and her skin flame up in temptation; some of her earlier memories of heats had sent this old concept spinning.

Akko wondered if she could be attracted to girls too or may be just Alphas.

She watched the other fascinated by the dirty tricks she pulled and yet more infatuated by them than she ever knew possible.

* * *

Akko found herself disappointed when she'd fallen behind the other girl enough to lose sight of her yet found herself almost glad to have escaped some of those nasty tricks.

Her next stop however would prove not to be the easiest as she encountered three witches that did not at all seem to like the idea of her being a student here even without knowing her class.

The smell of the witches hit her like on oncoming freight train though their scents were more indistinguishable either due to their numbers or their scents were rather faint or perhaps her desire to keep further away from them.

Atsuko stared at them, feeling the harsh tear in her heart of one that clearly didn't belong though tried to make her way in regardless.

Her arms nearly shook; it suddenly seemed worse if they were able to discover her class and smell her than it seemed for the girl that she first met.

Their scents however faint weren't nearly as attractive, and Akko felt just enough relief at that; what if the other students would appear to have faint scents too, and she wouldn't be distracted by their scents?

Though with that line of reasoning in her mind, another thought surfaced rather determinately as if to tear apart her old dreams of a wizard Alpha becoming her future mate.

What if the reason the other girl's scent was so strong to her was because of the stories they'd discussed in class or the ones her mother told her about her father?

The strongest scent was the one of your future mate; it was the scent that the mates grew attached to and never wanted to be without.

It was the one that got you through your heat despite how difficult it can be, and it was also the scent that you smelled when your Alpha came in for the first time to soothe your heat; it would be the smell that reminded your future children of home and kept them sleeping soundly.

She found herself shivering after they left, worried that any scent of the ones that she met could mess her up enough that her secret would be discovered and that she'd lose all that she'd worked for so far.

Akko calmed her breathing down just enough for her to think much more clearly and feel less afraid of the scent of the Alphas before her; nothing had happened yet, so she shouldn't assume that it will happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Akko found curiosity pressing her further into the room as her nerves subsided enough to focus as she walked in.

The room hardly clung at all to the scents of those that had vanished through here, to the point that Akko almost doubted that anyone had been here at all.

She felt the pressing concern of her scent perhaps lingering since she wasn't on a broom nor did she know how to use one if one simply dropped out of the sky and appeared before her.

Atsuko knew that she couldn't give up here; if Shiny Chariot had faced the same kind of situation as she did, she'd surely pull through.

A 'What now' could become so much more than a question; it could become determination.

The young Omega proceeded to attempt to climb the wall even if that left behind two of her bags; her purple bag really was the main one she needed.

It housed enough of her suppressants to last for weeks and the crackers and ginger ale that her mother had gifted her to keep her nausea down if she felt sick at all while on her medication that she'd be quick to hide if she had roommates though the usually sociable Omega did not want roommates; it would be too difficult to keep her secret or keep her temptations down if a heat started up despite itself.

If she had roommates, she hoped that they were both Betas as she was sure that no other Omega had tried sneaking into the school under the disguise of being a Beta or an Alpha.

She felt the eventual fall from the vine, and it hurt too much to land on the ground while she hoped that her medication had survived.

To her relief however she spotted another student scurrying along, trying to make it to class, before she smelled her.

The girl, whoever she was, smelled of home, of herbs growing on the vine, of little home remedies, fresh for those who needed them though never the ones that had always scared Akko; her scent was subdued, so she had to be a Beta.

It was a scent that couldn't be marked as sweet though was one that was gentle and peaceful and soothed any of Akko's fears.

Akko couldn't help the hope that lit up her eyes at just seeing her and smelling the scent that while wasn't the scent of Akko's home was relaxing just the same; that was the kind of scent Akko had always hoped for in a mate due to its gentle and peaceful feel despite probably never fitting for an Alpha.

It felt far too natural to walk up to her, seeing her fall, and hold out her hat to her, almost natural enough to feel like an action befitting of home, so effortless yet beautiful enough to make you long to always feel that peaceful joy circle through your veins.

Atsuko smiled, and that thank you flew through her veins when she heard it, providing the first real excitement towards meeting the other girl, who had a soft voice, almost like some of the Omegas, she'd went to school with.

Voices that reminded you that they'd treat you almost like their children in a sweet motherly way that made her long to be in the good graces of the girl before her.

Akko hoped that the other girl was as sweet as her scent was.

"Are you coming?" The voice was soft before it drove away to another statement, and Atsuko immediately wanted to be close to her as if eager for some soft affection like a hug that you'd receive from your parents.

"I-I don't have a broom. I don't know how to ride one either." Akko murmured, feeling her nerves kick in, and longing for the other girl to somehow offer a way for her to get up there even if it would be difficult.

"I-I don't want to be late." She stared at her before finally feeling some level of compassion for Akko, "I'll try riding double with you, but I've never done so before."  
Akko felt joy send her heart pumping faster than before and couldn't resist hugging her though it sent a soothing feeling almost like an Omega finally listen to its Alpha through her veins though it was much different than touching the girl who tried to shake her off's hand as that had sent a spark that refused to relent up her arm that had stayed for quite a while. It had taken her more than it should of to figure out that that wasn't some kind of magic in and of itself as well and not some reaction to the snakes either.

"I'm Atsuko Kagari. You can call me Akko." She couldn't help cheering though the safety of holding on to her was surreal as if she'd finally found someone that she'd rather die protecting than lose sight of.

"I-I'm Lotte." The other murmured, and just that name sent Akko's heart racing.

She found herself immediately thinking of it as cute before realizing that the other probably thought of her as another Beta and therefore a possible mate.

Her face went unbelievably red at that, and Akko felt her nerves push her to toss her bags on to the broom quickly and throw herself on while burying her head against soft fabric.

She suddenly wished for Alpha roommates as they would never consider themselves attracted to a Beta, given that she could keep her secret.


	6. Chapter 6

Akko held tight and felt the brush of air against her shoes and leaned only closer for the safety that is usually looked for from a strong Alpha mate as she tried to calm her sudden onslaught of nerves and the half-muttered cheers of finally flying.

The sudden drop though quick to recover only amplified this fear in Akko as she held on tight, feeling the racing of her own heart spread up towards her ears.

"I-I think your luggage is too heavy." Cut through Akko like a knife; 'Please don't ask what's inside it, please.'

"A-A-Are you sure?" Became Akko's mumble as she shifted ever closer to the Beta in front of her and tried to calm the beat of her own heart that refused to soften every note of its noise.

"I-I-It seems like it." Lotte mumbled, and that sound left Akko feeling hopeless as if she should be able to soothe the ache in that nervous voice and wish away any wrong doing on her part; it made her feel distinctly like an Alpha looking after her Omega mate.

It felt much more like sweet relief to hear the other girl exclaim to the gate to open up for them though that became overshadowed by Akko's sudden fear of whatever was happening though she tried to push it down, worried that it would reveal her class when fear took over.

The hush of Lotte trying to soothe her left her yet again classed in the Omega slot as if Lotte had become an Alpha while Akko was revealed for who she was; she knew that wasn't the case, but it felt as if she was finally seeking comfort and support from her own mate.

Akko felt a pinprick of guilt as she watched Lotte's stuff fall out of her bag as if dying to reach some other place; she longed for the ability to just catch it before it fell and rescue Lotte from any worry or pain that losing her stuff might cause.

She felt a shiver roar through her veins when she smelled the overpowering sweet scent from the only person she'd ever found it true for; she knew she was just below them with just that strong Alpha smell that locked her knees in place and left her feeling all the bit like a lost Omega.

"You're not carrying salt, are you?" Lotte's murmur was a knife to Akko's heart as she stared down glumly past her feet, remembering her saltine crackers and immediately feeling that guilt yet worry that clawed its way to the surface.

"Why?" Akko felt the nervous plunge of her soft spoken words as she leaned closer as if to hide away from her guilt.

"Leylines hate salt." Lotte muttered, and Akko felt that nervous pull to listen to her as if she really had done wrong, perhaps it was the guilt eating its way through her system.

She reached through her bags to pull out box after box, feeling that pressing guilt eat away at her as she dropped them one by one though the shaky feeling of the ride did not subside then as her lucky card drifted away and as Akko stumbled to drop her last box of saltine crackers.

Finally, she felt her nerves hit the air as she toppled off of Lotte's broom and landed face first against the Alpha that she'd first met upon arriving at the town right outside of Luna Nova.

Even though it was an accident, it sent a rush of feeling, of electricity, in her veins before she went to fall again and lost sight of that feeling to the pain that erupted along her skull.

The rush of the tornado sucking them up was the last feeling through Akko's veins finally as she fell further down it and as it locked in the scents of the Beta and Alpha near her that easily began to overwhelm her as if her body had decided in a tight place full of their scents that she was going to crave both of them.

She worried before she saw nothing for even a moment that she'd lost the protective layer of heat suppressants though her heats had never made her crave a Beta's attention before.


	7. Chapter 7

Akko felt the thundering fall after layers of darkness on top of the tree line and felt first the pain before the smell overwhelmed her.

The forest before her stunk of sickly sweet poison and the harsh sting of nature; it held no smell of another human being as if the place wasn't prone to wandering witches passing through.

A shiver tore through her veins as she dropped down from the tree and immediately felt soft fabric beneath her and smelled the much sweeter though equally deadly poisonous smell of the one beneath her.

She knew climbing off of her that the other girl was alive simply the strength of her scent and the warmth that was beneath her told her so; her body hadn't gone cold as of yet.

Still Akko felt nerves leak in and immediately whispered almost breathlessly, "A-Are you okay?" It was a soft chant of a statement and spoke of worry even without really knowing the girl other than their first disastrous meeting and the brief encounter before falling.

"I'm fine. A fall like that doesn't really affect a witch much at all." Just hearing her voice one more time almost felt like the electricity of touch as it zapped through her veins and dried her throat out.

"That's g-good." Akko murmured as she watched her and hoped that she didn't begin to walk unsteadily and get caught by the Alpha before her that probably would not help her out at all in that instance.

The only thing that pulled Akko even a little out of the fog that she was in was the soft near scream of a familiar voice that had her panicking though it didn't matter in this place if she rushed toward the other as if her mate was seriously injured and needed to be guarded from any other oncoming dangers.

"I'm fine. My broom isn't though." Lotte murmured as Akko began quickly assessing the area for any damage as if she were paranoid and then finally calming down.

"We can get it fixed, right?" Akko asked, hopefully, with a bright optimistic smile on her own face.

"We can." Lotte murmured as they both began to turn their attention to the third member in their group that had muttered a rather dark sounding statement of arriving at her destination.

Akko felt that something wasn't right, and it wasn't long before her suspicions were confirmed and the fact that they weren't at Luna Nova was made known to Akko.

'Arcturus Forest' rippled like gunfire through Akko's veins as she tried to calm her breathing as Lotte brought forth the meaning of the word as she stood there, a little bit worried despite herself.

The further explanation that Lotte provided as they walked on only left Akko more worried though she did well to hide it if only to keep her secret guarded for another moment longer though her worries also began to fester up and soon only focus on whether she'd make Matriculation in time and be able to report back home that she'd finally made it to Luna Nova and that everything would be okay though she knew that they'd worry immensely about her anyway.

It didn't take Akko long to spot the glimmer of some kind of jewel or plant as it rose up as she pushed back her old fears and felt more than ever her desire to become a witch, to rise above what was expected of her, and to follow Shiny Chariot's example.

Akko ran forward partially to investigate and partially because she'd spotted some of her stuff, cracker boxes spilled onto their sides, releasing their contents in a crumbled mess, a box that was thankfully mostly concealed that she'd stashed quite a bit of suppressants in and at least a few different magical centered objects that she hadn't quite discovered the use for.

She reached forward and began picking up some of her items and even watched the green and curling plant with leaves that arched up, small but determined to rise to their purpose, before her spill out what looked just like, but couldn't be, could it: the Shiny Rod.

Her heart gasped as she stared at the symbol of the woman that she'd looked up to for some time now, a woman that rose above everything before her, an Alpha that carried no real scent to place her class upon her with.


	8. Chapter 8

Akko felt her hand encase around the rod and felt the surge of magical current rush through her veins before the newest member of her company made noise.

She couldn't resist the urge to scream and run, barely holding on to her new staff despite herself and striving to clutch the box that she also held closer to herself, "What was that?"  
"It's a Mandrake, a poisonous plant." Her voice held calm and the monotone ring of it enchanted Akko's ears despite her own attempts to keep that at bay.

Vines twisted and curled from behind them as Akko struggled to keep up with the two other girls that proved much faster than her or rather had the head start to make it much farther in less time when compared to the Mandrake behind them.

The thunk of a head hitting a tree resonated throughout Akko's skull as she toppled head over feet from where she'd tripped.

"Come here for a sec" never sounded as scary as it did before Sucy had spoken the words; the mischievous tinge to her scent had Akko backpedaling despite the Omega in her calling for her to just listen to the obviously in control Alpha.

She longed to just close that gap, step within the rings of rope, yet found her stubborn nature pushing against her Omega instincts for once and stood her ground; it was life versus death, wasn't it?

Akko stared at the rope and barely tugged Lotte back from falling into that trap as well, "What's going on?" The question even though spoken from Akko's lips had the rest of her feeling its tremble all the way down within her veins.

"Why does it matter?" Sucy's voice was nearly sarcastic to its monotone as Akko stared at the Alpha before her and felt the first bit of bravery circle her own veins since she'd signed that form almost a month ago; it felt much more powerful than that simple moment as if she'd finally transformed into an Alpha and as if she couldn't go back into being an Omega though she knew that was impossible.

She stared her down and felt the tiniest urge to run, to duck, and to hide as if she wasn't anywhere near strong enough to handle this small amount of defiance towards an Alpha that clearly was much more cunning than Akko even knew how to handle.

Akko knew that an Omega's first instinct when there was a command to an Alpha's voice was to obey while Beta's were less prone to always listen though usually did so; it was as if she'd marked herself a stubborn and dominant Beta in their eyes all of a sudden in one single, nearly fluid moment.

"It matters, because I'm not going to just stand here and be the victim of whatever you're planning." Akko knew that the other girl was definitely planning something by the spike in her smell that told more than any old smile or cruel smirk could.

"Okay, I was going to sacrifice you to the wolves." It was impossible to tell if the more monotone voiced girl was being completely serious or not, but it began to boil within Akko's veins within the fear, the horror, and the anger that an admission like that brought about.

"You were what?" Akko was perhaps a little too prone to overreaction even among the sort of lie that had been told to her as she felt that last word echo around them and caused the loudest 'caw' to erupt behind them and for goosebumps to raise on Akko's skin.

Her only thought in that moment was 'no' as if she'd summoned the worst kind of beast before she turned around and stared up at the tallest rooster that she'd ever seen in her life and as she felt her heart drop in sudden fear.

No screams or halfhearted attempts at running could scare the bird away as Akko saw the fiery anger in those dark brown eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

"Distract him, will you?" She murmured in her monotone voice that now sent nervous and scared shivers down Akko's spine.

"Distract him?" Akko felt the nerves in her stomach raise themselves up to her attention as she stared at her, feeling the painful lurch of nerves in her stomach as she clutched on to the Shiny Rod much tighter.

"Yes, they say that his feathers contain a deadly poison. Distract him for me, so I can get one." Her voice sent Akko's heart racing in further fear as finally she realized that she had to run away, Lotte in tow, to avoid the dangerous Cockatrice.

Akko felt the first scream erupt from her throat when she first began running, the Shiny Rod clutched tight in her hands as she tried to recall anything off of the top of her fear addled mind that may save them in this situation.

She felt her trembling body pick up speed as she rushed forward, trying to dodge the giant bird that breathed down almost on top of them its rancid breath.

The Omega felt her nerves become a tangled up, wiry mess within her veins as she ran, eager just to leave the creature behind.

The muttering from above her only sent her heart in her rib cage off like a rocket, "You'll be petrified if you get caught in its breath."  
Alarm bells went off in Akko's head as she rushed forward beside Lotte before suddenly the ground gave a large shift, and they nearly fell down off of a grass covered, rocky cliff long after the other witch of the three had caught one of the feathers that she'd longed so much for.

Akko's breath pooled out almost too rapidly as she caught onto Lotte and felt that old thrill that Lotte always brought out of being home and capturing the perfect essence of longing for stability that Akko probably would never admit to desiring.

Pulling Lotte up, sent Akko's heart racing from pure adrenaline and the simple feeling of becoming the dominant one in the relationship as soft skin brushed soft skin.

Blood pumped faster than the adrenaline in Akko's veins as she stared down at the girl beside her on the tree branch, already feeling as if they had to make it to the ceremony underneath the fogginess of her mind.

Akko was never born a quitter despite the often assumed fragility of her class and so went to help Lotte stand and walk with her towards where they'd left the other girl behind.

Finally upon seeing the other witch's struggles, her confidence only grew as she encouraged the beast to chase her and managed to lead it right towards the Mandrake from earlier.

The girl that had so longed for the feather of the Cockatrice now offered her a ride with her and Lotte despite any previous animosity.

Nothing compared to that act of acceptance nor did anything compare to feeling the safety and security of being near the warmth of the other two girls and the way the scents intermingled in a firm sense of a new home as it nearly reminded Akko of.

The soft sound of hearing, "It's Sucy," and being able to thank the other girl properly was unlike any other feeling as she clung to the soft body before her, equally as soft hair brushing along her face.


	10. Chapter 10

It wasn't long before the roar of the beast breaking away from the Mandrake.

Akko found a part of her stubbornly longing for the Cockatrice to just give up as she clung to Sucy and hoped that they'd defeat the odds and escape on one broom just as the giant bird behind them spewed fire from its mouth.

She felt fear crawl up faster than she could have ever believed up her spine; Atsuko hoped beyond hope that none of her two new friends could tell that she was an Omega and that her scent would continue to be muffled to the point of not being able to smell it.

Akko moved as if to swat the encroaching flame off of the broom that Lotte was in charge of yet did not make any swinging motions with the Shiny Rod as if she desired to protect it from the potential harm of an open flame.

The only real warning that they weren't alone with the Cockatrice was the faint smell of homegrown spices and the delicious smell of melted chocolate chips on homemade chocolate chip cookies and the softly voice of another witch.

It felt almost like the voice inside Akko's head that she'd never knew she had when she heard her speak next and found herself slowly listening to the witch that had to be a Beta with her subdued scent.

Just like Shiny Chariot before her, Akko released a powerful surge of magic; it was unlike what many would expect from a young witch like herself with no magical background before this point.

The portal surged around them as strong as the one that they came in on as they were sucked through it and to Luna Nova Academy.

Atsuko should have expected the harsh fall and the sudden onslaught of pain from it though a part of her became lost to the suddenly overwhelming scents around her as she sat up and stared.

Her heart rate escalated to a way too fast pace as her skin burned almost as if she were embarrassed by the situation when in all reality, she'd had her first real experience in a room crowded with Alphas and Betas.

The strong scents of the Alphas almost seemed to overshadow the now almost gentle scents of the two beside her as Akko gulped back all of the sudden confusing emotions enough to cheer though she'd deny it coming out a little weaker than she would have expected under the circumstances.

A room filled to the brim with unmated Alphas especially was hard to swallow when suddenly she felt vulnerable and almost longed for the simple touch from one of the many Alphas crammed into the room to the point that it was hard to distinguish one scent from another unless the person was right next to her.

Akko's head spun as she tried to remember to breathe through her mouth to avoid the embarrassing potential of her scent revealing itself to a whole room of the very witches that she longed to impress and prove herself to despite her class.


	11. Chapter 11

Atsuko felt her shoulders droop as the woman that walked with her proceeded to chew her out for interrupting the Matriculation Ceremony as they walked to Akko's dorm.

Hearing the words of the woman beside her about having roommates sent a nervous spike through her veins until the door was fully opened, and Akko saw two people that she'd came to know rather recently.

"I'm Atsuko Kagari. Let's be friends." She couldn't be happier with them being her roommates, but she still found herself thinking that it would be rather difficult to keep her secret with two roommates.

* * *

Akko found herself waking up in the morning before her two roommates and carefully slipping out of bed; she needed to take her suppressants before they woke up.  
She sifted through her bags as she searched for the two boxes that she'd stuffed her suppressants into; they were carefully not marked with anything indicating what they were for.

One was marked the kind of pad that Betas tended to use whenever they had a menstrual cycle as they never went through Heat.

She'd convinced one of her childhood friends to gift it to her for this very purpose though the Beta had found that a little awkward at the time.

The other box was clearly marked Saltine Crackers as Akko had definitely had a spare box lying around of that particular brand.

Akko carefully stood up, two suppressant bottles in hand with the words crossed out on them to make it less clear what exactly was in them as her mother had insisted on for safety's sake as she made her way to the bathroom.

She shuffled in to take them with a small cup of water and stared at her reflection in the mirror as if she were out of place in a school full of Betas and Alphas.

Atsuko smiled though and quickly made her way back to her dorm room to hide the evidence of the suppressants she'd taken.

* * *

Finding out that her full on witch attire was only for practical lessons and school functions had disappointed her a little, but she was still excited for her first day at Luna Nova Academy.

Atsuko found herself sitting in her first class, completely lost, when her professor put writing on the board though she'd heard her vaguely call on a student as she watched her professor behind the hand that had risen up to be called upon.

It was the scent of rose tinted perfume that Akko noticed first; it's light fragrance drifted around and reminded her of those days were her mother would dress up for some special occasion and naturally her mother loved adding a little more to her scent.

Akko hadn't understood why her mother would do so and yet she'd grown to associate that with her home.

The smell in the air yet was not just a factory made scent as it smelled real as if someone truly did not need to enhance her scent and yet it merged together with another scent.

Aktsuko could not define the scent that first greeted her nose after the rose, it was almost citrus like in a strange, nearly bitter way: lemons on a cool Spring day.

It reminded her of a strength that went far beyond the dainty scent of roses; she could feel it within every aspect of her being, this was an Alpha.

Akko nearly had to watch her heart to keep it from beating far too fast at just the smell as the scent was so much like home yet so exotic seeming within that very nature.

It reminded her of how Lotte's scent had floored her with new images of home life yet she knew that this was definitely not Lotte's scent within the way it weakened her knees and had her pulse beating out of control beside her ear.

In a room that had made her dizzy with the scents all around her, it was hard to trace who exactly had her knees quaking beneath the table until the Alpha female raised her hand.

Suddenly, she'd realized that the girl was incredibly smart to match up with her strong scent, so Alpha like in this regard.

Akko's mind blanked even further as she was lost in the dizzying feelings swirling in her veins as she breathed in the very scent that had started her body's quick reaction.


	12. Chapter 12

The next classroom that Akko walked into did not smell nearly as sweet as she was first greeted with the smell of old experiments long since embedded into the walls and the harshness of the ones that had failed.

Most of the past experiments were faint hints to the air that had never been removed from the walls around her while the others caught upon the air with a strong sense of near taboo as Akko stared around.

It only grew more nauseating once the teacher in the classroom began to whip up a new concoction as green smoke began to slowly move around the room, bringing the wretched smell with it.

The great thing about the scent shifting through the room however was the fact that it drowned out personal scents which Akko was thankful for as those scents had overwhelmed her before.

It did however clean to their clothes and mask their scent much farther than purely the room that it was in.

* * *

The next class was spoken in monotones though Akko could once again smell the scent of roses and lemons as she inched closer and closer to sleep though while the scent still overwhelmed her, it felt almost like a relic of home while dimmed with the smell of the previous classroom.

She couldn't quite fall asleep however despite her early morning as the scents of the Alphas especially around her had her heart beating fast though she'd been trying to learn to sleep a little better with an unrelated Alpha in her dorm.

The night before had been full of chatter and lack of sleep until exhausted Akko had fallen asleep though now she couldn't even take a nap.

She wondered truly why the girl with the enchanting scent in front of her knew so much already, almost to the point where she didn't need to take these classes unlike Akko.

The class passed dreadfully slow as Akko tried to either fall asleep like her body craved for or listen to the lesson before her in order to become a better witch and get a passing grade.

* * *

The food on the other hand smelled delicious as lunch rolled around, and Akko sat down with her two best friends thus far.

Her grumblings about boring classes went relatively ignored until she brought up Shiny Chariot, "I can hardly believe this is the same school that Shiny Chariot learned magic at."  
"You'd be hard pressed to find anyone who respects Shiny Chariot's magic here." A voice spoke up that managed to carry that hint of rose perfume along with it as Akko finally looked up and saw the beautiful blond student from before.

"You're the one that stood out." Akko bit back her own tongue in order to avoid stating that she'd had a really pretty scent as well; Betas didn't tend to compliment Alpha's scents after all.

"Diana Cavendish. You're the new student, Atsuko Kagari, correct?" Diana spoke up; her tone of voice carried the weight of an Alpha's as Akko bit her lip to avoid the temptation of just submitting to her word if she were to give a command.

"You can call me Akko." She murmured as she tried to ignore the small flutter of butterflies in her stomach at the thought of the other girl speaking her shortened name.

"In any case, you will not find anyone in the magic world who holds Shiny Chariot's magic in high regard, not since we learned that she was an Omega anyway." Diana shrugged as she watched Akko.

"Th-that can't be true." Akko's stomach twisted at the thought as she stared ahead, imagining the strongest woman that she'd ever gotten to see as an Omega rather than the Alpha that Akko had always thought she was.

"Almost ten years as passed since she disappeared and probably settled down with an Alpha somewhere. No one cares to look for her now." Diana finished up before walking away, leaving Akko alone to her thoughts.

"Did you know?" It was half-muttered as Akko stared at a spot far away and wondered if that would become her fate too; would she be discarded as useless if anyone were to figure out her class and left behind by the ever changing world?  
Tears filled her eyes; it was odd to imagine her hero, the one that inspired her as someone less powerful, less valuable than the majority of students that have attended the school in all of its history.

"N-Not really." Lotte muttered as she stared away from Akko, awkwardly trying to raise her Beta scent in a comforting matter that no one other than Alpha's seemed to perfect entirely.

"Yes." Was all Sucy said as she looked away from Akko finally as if to let the news sink into the young girl training to be a witch.

"B-But you never told me." Atsuko stared out and away from the lunch table, appetite long forgotten as she longed to just disappear for even a moment; perhaps she was destined to be a forgotten fragment like Shiny Chariot had become.


	13. Chapter 13

The dorm bed felt hard and nearly insufferable beneath her as she stared at her poster of Shiny Chariot as if the life had been sucked straight out of it; Akko had never managed to eat her lunch regardless of how delicious it had smelled as all that could sweep through her mind were revelations about Shiny Chariot, herself, and her new 'friends' that didn't feel so much like friends anymore.

"Akko, before anyone knew, she really was famous, and she was really talented at magic despite her status." Lotte gulped as she stared at her friend who sat mostly without speaking.

"You're going to do better than her as you aren't lying." Sucy tried to speak up, voice lost to a tone that sounded almost uncaring to the untrained ear.

"What if I'm not as good as her?" Akko bit her lip, feeling her secret nearly tumble out of her lips, "She was my role model, but she was an Omega." It felt cruel to call to mind how awful it was to almost blaspheme her hero.

"You're doing fine so far." Lotte muttered and watched Akko push the Shiny Rod further away from her.

"Is her magic really stored in the rod?" Sucy asked despite the dramatic conversational switch that it caused.

"I d-don't know." Akko stuttered as she stared at it; magic in Luna Nova was believed to come from the school, itself, though it was rumored that witches had at least a small center of magic at their core that grew more pronounced from long standing bloodlines and Alpha status. Omegas were said to have no magic reserve.

Sucy reached out to the rod though dropped it when she finally did touch it as if burned her.

"Sucy?" Akko asked as she stared at her friend, feeling worry bite into her heart.

"Does it hurt you at all?" Sucy looked rather curious as if were some poison recipe to figure out.

"No?" Akko muttered as she stared at the rod, "It fits comfortably in my hand, why?"  
"No reason." Sucy muttered as she watched her friend pull it on top of her lap.

Akko stared at her before she shifted around, "Do you think it chose me? Like I'm the new Shiny Chariot that the world needs?" It was hopeful but also distracting for Akko to think like that as if the world wasn't against people like her.

"You're Atsuko Kagari, not Shiny Chariot, though if it chose you, it didn't want you just to replace her." Lotte tried as she shifted closer curious about the Shiny Rod.

"Oh?" Akko muttered as she got up, feeling a little off as she rushed to grab her bag, "I'll be right back."

* * *

Akko stared at her reflection, feeling the nerves twist and turn in her belly, as she could smell herself just slightly.

Her scent wasn't overwhelmingly strong as most Omegas were, but it was definitely a lot stronger than a Beta's smell; right now, it was faint nearly like a Beta's, but would describe her unBeta like emotions if she let it remain.

"Do I have to take more suppressants?" Akko grumbled, worried about the labels that warned against taking too many.

She sighed yet knew that if she didn't take more soon, her roommates might know of her secret much sooner, though hopefully they wouldn't view her in the way the magic world now viewed Shiny Chariot.

Akko leaned against the sink for just a moment more before she filled up a small cup that she'd stored in her bag earlier and pulled out both heat suppressants and scent suppressants as she couldn't risk her next Heat starting earlier than normal.

She tried her best to ignore her belly's twists and turns that grumbled to her about how miserably her Heat Suppressants took to her.

Atsuko just hoped that no one caught even a hint of her smell as she worried about how much more she'd have to buy later if she could even leave the school somehow to find a small convenience store of staff that hopefully would never get a chance to know her or the school she went to.


	14. Chapter 14

It felt as if ages had passed as Akko stared at the Shiny Rod and tried to see if she really could have been chosen by it though it still refused to yield to her certain wishes unless she really needed it to.

Atsuko was interrupted from her minor musings as she caught the scent of familiar chocolate chip cookies and homegrown spices though she now caught the hint of a scent of lime, honey glaze, and daisies, the floral scent just peeking through was almost too beautiful to be true.

The way the witch carried herself was different as it was confident in a way so unlike the students at the academy; she seemed as if she was no longer unmated yet the scent was so unlike the mingling of two scents whenever an Alpha and Omega were mated.

Akko looked up in surprise and wondered if this really was the woman that had saved her back in Arcturus Forest by reminding her of one of Shiny Chariot's useful magical incantations that had almost felt like a sure voice inside of her head.

"Professor...?" Akko was sure this had to be one of her professors as she stared at the rather young looking woman and wondered if somehow she'd really found a mate or rather had managed to become qualified as a professor here despite how hard that probably was.

"Ursula, I teach Magic Astronomy." She smiled and that level of confidence stayed with her so easily, "I've been appointed as your mentor."  
"My mentor?" Akko asked as she stared at the woman that carried the scent of what can almost be considered homely and the hint of a much more exotic scent that clung to her clothes like a mate's might and easily hinted at a home life that wasn't so lonesome at all.

"Feel free to ask me about anything you'd like." She spoke up, and yet one of Akko's first thoughts did spread over to whether this woman was mated or not though she didn't feel confident asking about whether she had a Beta husband back home that she'd left the side of to just appear here for work though the scent was almost feminine enough for Akko to dispute what she'd thought would be likely here.

"This is the broom that the school supplied for you." Professor Ursula spoke up though Akko gladly accepted the broom and savored the warm bristles and cute bow in her excitement, rubbing it along her face in eager acceptance of something that could actually help her become a real witch.

"That staff?" Ursula asked as Akko quickly turned around and faced her, still feeling the nerves from the still fairly recent explanation that she'd received about the original owner of the staff.

"It's Shiny Chariot's." Akko muttered as she stared at it, feeling tiny remnants of hope about eventually meeting her role model though a part of her wondered if that would mean that she'd be given some lasting advice about how to make it through the academy without being found out. "I promise that I'll give it back once I find her."  
"You're the one it revealed itself to, which makes you its rightful owner." Ursula spoke up as she watched Akko carefully as if she might have seen something about Akko that no one else had. "Fate and magic will surely guide you."  
Ursula smiled faintly as she walked away, already feeling as if their first actual conversation had finally ended, though she knew that there was more to Akko than met the eye.


	15. Chapter 15

Akko once again felt excitement course through her veins as she tried to focus on something other than Shiny Chariot for now more specifically focus on her upcoming Magic Flight class.

She couldn't help pacing around in front of her friends or rambling rather enthusiastically about what flying will be like and ignored the statements of needing the Sorceror's Stone to fly or at least brushed them off as if fearful of any potential emotional scars that were beginning to form.

It was exciting to say the least as she eagerly looked forward to her class with her two best friends in tow.

* * *

"Tia Freyre." Became her most important words during the class though they sadly didn't cause her broom to take flight at all.

More exclamations of it only failed Akko further as the teacher finally admitted that she had never seen someone with so little skill regarding flying.

Atsuko felt the tiniest twinge of magic in her veins though it never became pronounced enough for her to make use of; at least this class like the class with the disgusting smelling brew filtered most Alpha and Beta scents away from her as the wind blew the scents further away from Akko and their distance from her limited the amount she smelled by a decent margin.

Akko felt that slight hope of being able to concentrate a lot better fade immensely as suddenly with a rush of broom induced wind, she caught the scent of another Alpha.

She smelled like cinnamon, crisp to the air and touch, but almost warm in a way unparalleled.

The girl on the broom smelled of the smoke of bonfires with the dazzling gleam of passion within its ashes.

As she moved by, skillfully on her broom, all that Akko could smell were crisp chocolate chip cookies, fresh and hot from the oven, merged with every single scent of hers.

Akko nearly clutched on to her heart that raced beneath the surface at the smell, nearly hugged herself close as the brush of cool air on heated skin as the girl moved by fast.

She didn't have to know her name in that moment to realize that she was putty in the Alpha's hands if she were to notice how Akko's legs quaked lightly and how she could scarcely breathe.

Akko was almost convinced that the rush of emotions in her veins would block away any signs of her being a supposed Beta and make it clear that she was an Omega.

She breathed in, forgetting that another whiff of that smell would shake her body all the more in desire, as she tried to regain her cool and her focus to be able to pay attention to this lesson, to learn to fly a broom when the gust of near warmth and desire dusted through in the obvious rebellious spirit of the other girl that like cinnamon clung to every inch of her frame without fail.

Akko could barely take deep breaths without being reminded of the warmth and near heat of the one that had managed to tempt her within the rebellious fire of her spirit.

The flying instructor that ran their class however wasn't as affected as Akko was as she clearly called the other girl to order as Akko tried to soothe her tremblings and brush the heat off of her skin by the light dust of wind as the other girl slowed down and grumbled, rebellious voice shoving its way through Akko in a very tempting manner.

Atsuko had never considered herself one to even think about being together with anyone particularly rebellious yet found herself too tempted to think straight until her professor reprimanded another girl for sleeping on a broom this time, and Akko could smell potato chips and sweet, sweet cake with cream cheese frosting on top from a Beta that happened to be sleeping on her broom thankfully Akko felt that pleasant though platonic scent to her nose, tickle the heat that the rebel had provoked in her.

Akko took a deep breath and relaxed with the smell of sweets bringing back platonic images and making her life just a little bit easier once more.


	16. Chapter 16

Flight lessons were pretty much done for the day after that, and so Akko found herself staring at the wall and grumbling to herself.

She sighed as she dimly recalled how powerful of a flicker that first moment when magic surged through her veins had been.

Atsuko had felt alive though at the time was more concerned about surviving than the rush of magic through her veins.

She could faintly hear Lotte's encouragement and yet couldn't bring a smile to her face at simply hearing that.

Akko moved away from the wall, ignoring her tears' temptations to fully develop and fall; she moved to her room for the evening hopefully she'd figure something out there.

* * *

Atsuko found that it was fine for the most part as she stared at the objects in her dorm room and debated seeing if she could use the Shiny Rod to make anything move though she only really looked up when she heard a faint tapping on the door and could smell the homely spices that made up Ursula's scent.

She stood up and went to answer the door and hoped that Ursula really hadn't seen her make a fool out of herself earlier.

"Hi." Ursula smiled at her as if trying to encourage her and dissuade her worries from surfacing yet again as Akko stared back at her nervously.

"Hi, Professor Ursula." Akko muttered in greeting as she shifted and wondered what it must have been like to be in her professor's shoes, assuming that the woman was actually mated, question half on the tip of her tongue.

"I heard that your flight lessons didn't go so well, so I thought I'd stop by and help you out." It wasn't at all uptight or arrogant, just friendly with that mysterious air that Ursula seemed to always carry around with her.

"Uh, sure." Akko muttered, hoping that she didn't see the miserable attempts though knowing that she know soon enough as she walked a little further away before she returned to her mentor's side.

* * *

Akko felt Ursula's hands help her to steady her position on the broom and listened closely after hours, after stumbling and failing completely at flying to the encouraging words from the older woman that seemed too knowing.

"Have you ever had to teach anyone to fly a broom?" Akko asked finally as she sat down on the grass and watched her newfound mentor who smiled slightly at her.

"No, I remember someone like you though she was already so talented. She flew as if she were made to fly." Ursula muttered; she didn't explain at all who she was.

"Was she your best friend?" Akko asked, settling on something that seemed more likely given how young Ursula definitely looked.

"Not quite." Ursula smiled though she stood again and offered her hand to Akko; she realized that Ursula would probably not answer anymore questions about the mysterious girl for the rest of the day.

She was a little disappointed, but worried that she'd reminded her of someone so long gone, who slipped away, died, before anyone could save her.

Akko couldn't smell or feel any degree of sadness on Ursula, just a small level of contentment, of a sort of pleasant joy that one would have to really look for to notice.

It was enough to bring a smile to her face as she walked back to her dorm by Ursula's side and hoped for a better school day in the morning.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning made Akko feel as if she were completely lost as far as the difficulty of her classes went; they continued to blow just a little too high over her head as she finally left the last one before flying lessons.

Her flying lessons were strictly with Ursula today as someone the woman had managed that though 'Tia Freyre' felt like a lump in her throat with how weak she seemed to be.

Ursula stopped her with a small, sad smile, "How about you pause before you say it. Think about it like a surge of electricity through her veins that gets stronger the closer it gets to your core before spreading out."

"Think of what like that?" Akko asked, feeling a little stupid with how that went over her head before Ursula touched her hand to Akko's wrist.

"I don't feel it like that." Ursula sighed as she looked a little lost, "But someone I know says that it always helps her to fly."

"To fly? Do you mean magic?" Atsuko shifted, looking still a little confused.

"Yes, it feels like it comes from you, so she'll say. I'm sorry that she can't come out to teach you, herself." Ursula spoke up and yet again, Akko felt as if they were speaking of someone who had died, but all she could smell were happy feelings that pooled somewhere in Ursula.

"Okay." Akko paused and closed her eyes, trying to feel any remains of electricity, anything that could pool through her veins faster than her blood; it was a half weak effort, she determined when she still barely felt anything though there was a faint scratching persistence beneath the surface that she'd never noticed before.

"Do you feel it?" She opened her eyes to see worry in Ursula's.

"Sort of." Akko muttered, wondering why there was something so close to her veins that surged through her kind of like magic.

Ursula sighed, "I held you over for too long." She helped Akko stand a little straighter before motioning her along to the her dorm.

"Thank you." Akko muttered, feeling at a loss for something to say as she walked beside her mentor before finally telling her goodbye.

* * *

Atsuko watched Lotte who was working on some class project while Akko saw Sucy concocting some poison and taking up their one desk to do so.

"How did flying lessons go?" Akko sighed as she sat down on her bed and watched her two roommates, already growing somewhat used to their scents.

"As well as yesterday's did." Sucy shrugged.  
"How did yours go?" Lotte asked, watching Akko as if she feared that Akko would grow sad at the thought.

"Mine went well, I guess." Akko shifted on her bed before staring at her roommates curiously, "Is Professor Ursula mated?"  
"No clue." Sucy returned her attention to the poison before her.

"I think so." Lotte answered, "She didn't change her name or anything though." Lotte answered carefully from her top bunk, smiling lightly at the thought of being mated.

"Oh, okay." Akko muttered, still curious about whether Ursula could be mated.

Akko stared at her bag before picking it up, hoping that her roommates weren't watching her as she left the room, frightened by how weak her medicine seemed the day before, mentally counting down to her next heat, a little less than two weeks from now.

She sighed as she took her medicine and hoped that tomorrow she wouldn't feel so overwhelmed by the scents of her classmates as if she could grow somewhat used to that like she had with her roommates though the scent of her two roommates still stayed around her so easily and reminded her of what she was as if she could forget.


	18. Chapter 18

Akko stared miserably at her textbooks, trying to comprehend what felt like gibberish to her mind; she knew that she'd eventually understand these words, and she knew that eventually she'd be able to handle the magic that clearly flowed through her veins as Ursula had been explaining to her lately.

It had been about three or four days since the day that Ursula had told her about her 'friend' that could feel magic spread out from her core, and since then, Ursula had helped her become more aware of the pulsing energy within her.

Akko couldn't help when she grumbled underneath her breath and stared at her magic textbooks and found her more relieved then most that her stress and frustration hadn't triggered her Heat early especially since she still had a week to go until her Heat.

Her emotions seemed relatively calm past the rushing within her whenever she was close to certain classmates of hers, but over all she'd taken to balancing them like she had with her roommates in time.

It probably wouldn't help her in the long run that she hadn't had the flying lessons with the other girls of her class, because that meant that she couldn't get used to the nameless rebel or at least girl that she'd never caught the name of in her flying class.

She dreaded the idea of going back to class with her and trying to balance the tempting smell of the Alpha as she rode by on her broom.

Akko couldn't help but grumble quietly to herself though her roommates were out of her room for something or other that Akko hadn't quite caught.

"Atsuko?" Ursula called from the hall as she knocked on the door, "Are you ready to practice flying now?"

She sighed but got up and left her room regardless, grabbing her broom on her way out the door.

* * *

"Do you feel that surge of energy beneath you? Try to summon it forth." Ursula had been asking for advice from the mysterious witch that apparently was similar to Akko.

She shifted as she focused on the surge that within the past few days or so felt less like an itch and a little similar to her first bout of magic use, "Now what do you want me to do?"  
Atsuko's eyes were closed as she focused, and she smiled lightly at Ursula's gentle hands that were guiding her along to be in the proper position on top of her broom, "Call out Tia Freyre and focus completely on unwinding your energy to surge out of you."

Akko tried just that, focusing on the surge of energy within her, releasing it with a bold shout of, "Tia Freyre!"

She startled when the broom seemed to come to life beneath her and nearly shrieked for the few seconds that she moved through the air before the magic dropped from her like a boulder off of a mountain.

Atsuko's scream pierced the air, and she was vaguely worried when a few students and staff rushed over to her.

Her head spun, "I'm suddenly weak."

Ursula's voice was soothing, "It's fine. You'll need to rest up, and we can practice again tomorrow."

Akko startled when the scent of unmated Alpha or rather quite a few unmated Alphas spun around her, cinnamon and rose tinted perfume being a few accents of the suddenly powerful scents around her.

She felt weak in the loss of the magic and barely managed to hold herself up and shake off her dizzy spell.

Atsuko reminded herself that she was a strong Omega, had been able to fly for a few seconds just a moment ago, and pushed away the image and thought of succumbing to the temptation that lit her up.


	19. Chapter 19

Atsuko hadn't realized quite how much magic could drain her as she curled up in bed, barely willing to wake up the next morning and even less willing to head to class when she had a slight headache from the magic yesterday and a more than slight degree of tiredness still clinging to her.

In fact, she nearly pulled Lotte down on the bed to join her when the gentle Beta practically shook her awake and only managed to push herself out of bed when she realized that her suppressants weren't that strong after a full day of wearing them.

Akko jumped out of bed with renewed energy, grabbed her bag in a flash, and rushed to the bathroom with the claim of needing to brush her teeth to start the day properly.

She sighed when she glanced in the mirror and saw how much of a rat's nest, her hair had become overnight and how tired she looked.

Atsuko looked nearly dead on her feet as she leaned forward to splash water on her face and take some of her suppressants, thankful that they were always quick to sink in and stared down at her Heat Suppressants that reminded her that she needed to start taking some more to push off her next Heat soon as it was six days away as of this morning.

She moved out of the bathroom only after she brushed her teeth so as to appear more honest and so that they could smell the mint on her breath.

* * *

Atsuko could barely contain her enthusiasm and curiosity when the time came to meet up with Ursula and to practice her control of magic with the older Beta witch's help.

She beamed when she lasted nearly thirty seconds air borne and when she seemed to quickly be gathering her wits in the air, able to move a little more under Ursula's steady guidance and her gentle voice.

Akko's smile was contagious even when she toppled out of air much like yesterday though she pushed through to land a little better once she felt the swoop of her magic fleeing her in a steady whoosh.

When she dropped, she turned her steady gaze to her mentor and tutor, "Can you tell me more about this friend of yours that's kind of like me? It may help."  
It was a simple offering, but Akko still didn't expect much of an answer.

"She loves magic so very much. She came from a magic family, you know?" Ursula's voice was soft and reminiscent, "And she always pursued magic, had some of the best teachers. Some days, I think that she should be the teacher here instead, she knows it so well."

While Ursula went quiet, Akko couldn't help but mull over this new information; Ursula really seemed to admire the other woman, and Akko couldn't resist a brilliant grin at the thought.

Even though she was still a little unsure of where this woman fit into Ursula's life and why it sounded like she was talking of the dead and yet none of those feelings or scents surfaced, she was fascinated by this unknown woman and couldn't help wanting to hear more about her eventually.

Today didn't seem to be the day, because Ursula only mentioned so much of her in passing, and Akko wasn't quite sure if it was a safe topic to discuss at any point; she didn't want to push too far and hurt her Beta mentor after all.


End file.
